Training?
by Luluz4u
Summary: Naruto has just finished training and has hurt himself when Sasuke walks up "What do you want teme?" "Please dobe don't hurt yourself like this" I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Training? (ok so I know its not all that original o.0)**

**This is my first Yaoi story so PLEASE be nice. Pointers will be helpful!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto has just finished training and has hurt himself when Sasuke walks up "What do you want teme?" "Please dobe don't hurt yourself like this"**

* * *

Naruto (POV)

I was training at the training grounds trying to get my frustration out on the poor log in front of me.(Ok so if you are confused and didn't see the first word at the top this is in NARUTO's Point of view) My hands are bleeding and full of splinter but I don't care I just keep punching. All I could hear around me was my own heavy breathing, the sound of cracking from the wood from when I would hit it and the breeze that would blow by every now and then. After 3 hours of constant punching I finally fell to my knees. I had been sitting there for a good 30 minutes when I heard someone walking into the clearing. When I turned to see who it was I seen the last person I wanted to see standing there looking at me. I sat there for a second

"What are you doing here Teme?" I glared at him waiting for him to start insulting me unaware of the tears that had begun running down my face. I seen his eyes widen a little before going back to normal he walked over to me

"Answer me Teme!" He kneeled in front of me

"What are you doing?" My eyes widened at the concerned look in his eyes.

"Training" was my simple answer. He looked at my eyes then at my face and raised his hand up I flinched noticeably at this and I was sure he had seen it. I waited to be hit and was completely shocked when he gently placed his hand on my cheek affectively wiping the tears away on that side before he moved to the other and wiped those away. I was in shock no one other then iruka-san and tsunade baa-chan had ever showed me such kindness.

"Naruto?" I looked at him seeing the true concern behind his eyes and nodded at him to continue

"Why did you hurt yourself?" I lowered my head

"I..I don't know I guess I just needed the pain" I looked back up at Sasuke to see a shocked look on his face

"What do you mean by that?" I shrugged and looked back down.

"I have become so used to being insulted and put down that the pain has become almost immune to me and I need it, its something that I can side with that doesn't hate me." I felt something pulling my face back up to meet eyes with Sasuke

"Please Dobe don't hurt yourself like this." I looked at him in shocked was he really begging me or was he just messing with my emotions but before I could answer him his lips touched mine in a kiss. He pulled back when I didn't kiss back and he stood up and turn to walk away

"I am sorry Naruto I...I didn't mean to" I touched my lips with my fingers and watch him take a few more steps before I stood up

"Sasuke" He froze and slowly turned to look at me

"Did you kiss me out of pity or to mess with my emotions?" he walked back up to me and held my face in his hands

"I kissed you because I love you" My eyes widened

"Really?" He nodded. I started crying again and hugged him and managed to mumble out

"I love you too" after I said that his arms came around me hugging me to him.

"Naruto, Lets go back to my place so I can Clean and wrap your hands" I nodded into his chest before pulling away and walking next to him then looking at him

"Does this mean we are going out?" He stopped walking and looked at me I immediately regretted asking and waited for the rejection I knew was to come but was shocked once again

"That depends Naruto will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled a genuine smile and nodded my head. He smiled back almost immediately.(Sasuke smile?...Wheres the paparazzi?) We both continued to walk toward sasuke's house. Halfway there we ran into sakura who clung onto sasuke's arm he tried to sling her off but it was un effective then he looked at me with almost pleading eyes

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke and sakura both looked at me

"What Naruto" I smirked (yes He smirked) at him and in the most sexiest voice I could muster up

"I am getting impatient and want to get to your house as soon as we can so could you sakura let Sasuke go I _need_ him." His eyes widened not missing the sexual nindo though sakura stayed completely oblivious to this for some reason unknown and uncared by me but she let him go and seen my hands.

"Naruto what did you do to your hands?"

"Training That's why I am going to sasuke's house He is going to _help _me with my little _problem"_(Eh… If you haven't already noticed it is italicized to show his not so subtle hints to Sasuke 0.o) she nodded

"Ok I will see you two later" the minute she was out of ear shot and site(YAY BITCH BEGONE) Sasuke had me pinned to the fence

"Naruto you have no idea how much you just turned me on" I looked at him and smirked again and leaned over and have whispered half purred into his ear

"_sasukeeee_ I _need_ you" He groaned and started pulling me to his house.

And well I am guessing you know what happened when we reached his house.

* * *

**I Don't no If I should attempt to make a lemon or not but if you(Meaning the readers) would like for me to I can try =)**


	2. LEMON

**This is my first Yaoi LEMON story so PLEASE be nice. Pointers will be helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Naruto has just finished training and has hurt himself when Sasuke walks up "What do you want teme?" "Please dobe don't hurt yourself like this"**

**I am soooooo sorry to those of you that have been waiting for the lemon to go along with the first chapter.**

* * *

Entering sasuke's house I was slammed into the wall across from the front door and a rough but passionate kiss was what I received. Bringing my hands up I gripped onto his hair pulling rough enough that he gave out a low moan. Sasuke brought his hands to right up under my ass gripping and lifting me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist grinding my clothed erection down into his. Making us both pull away from the kiss to moan out. Looking down into his lust filled eyes and knowing that mine are just as lust filled as his I leaned forward with a needy moan giving him a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke bedroom now"

I managed to gasp out while he kissed up and down my neck. Pulling me back from the wall, he carried me down the hall to his bedroom dropping me down on his bed making me let my legs fall from his hips falling open to let him nest between them. Which he did making our erections rub together again, Wrapping my arms around his back I pulled his shirt up and over his head throwing it over the side of the bed before I pushed him over crawling on top kissing down his neck to his chest nipping at one nipple before licking at it in apology hearing Sasuke moan above me. Moving further down stopping at the top of his pants licking just above his pant line causing Sasuke to push my head downwards, Unbuttoning and zipping his pants I pulled both his pants and boxers down at the same time watching his erection bounce to life in front of me. Reaching down I pulled my pants and boxers down as well before crawling back up to kiss Sasuke before he flipped us back over him settling between my legs again making our now naked erections slide together. Moaning out sasuke's name I brought his hand to my mouth sucking on three of his fingers causing him to moan above me. Moving his fingers from my mouth he stuck them in his own mouth adding his own saliva before he brought his fingers to my entrance sticking in two fingers at a time. I furrowed my brows getting used to his fingers after adding the third one I gasped out in pain feeling tears prick at my eyes, Sasuke noticed this and pumped my erection a few times causing me to moan out. After pushing his fingers in and out a few more time Sasuke hit something in me that caused me to nearly jerk completely up into a sitting position from the pleasure. After he hit it a few more times causing me to end up a moaning mess he pulled his fingers out making me whimper at the loss of stimulation, Watching Sasuke lube himself up he leaned forward slowly pushing himself into me causing tears to stream out of both of my eyes in the pain. Once he was all the way in he stayed still leaning over me I could hear and feel his erratic breathing from having to stay still waiting for me to give him the ok witch after a few minutes I did. He started out slow just moving in and out but then he changed positions hitting that spot inside of me again making me sream out his name wrapping my arms around his neck and moving my hips to meet his. I yelled for him to go faster and harder which he did hitting that special spot over and over again making me clench up around him each time making him groan out my name while I screamed his like a mantra.

"S-Sasuke Gon-Agh- Gonna Cu"

I came shooting my essence all over mine and his chest and after a few more thrusts into me Sasuke came inside me moaning out my name. Collapsing on top of me I wrapped my arms around him gently scratching my nails up and down his back causing him to shiver a few times before he leaned up back over me kissing me gently before he slowly pulled out making me immediately feel empty without him. Laying down beside me he ran his hands gently up and down my side looking me straight in the eyes, leaning forward I kissed him gently wrapping my arm around his shoulders pulling him closer to me, when we pulled away for air I rested my head on his chest slinging one arm over his stomach dozing off a little.

"Naru" I moved me head to where I could look at him.

"Yea sasu?"

"I love you" I smiled at him leaning up to give him a small kiss before pulling back to look at him

"I love you too"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**I know that it is really short but its a lemon please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for any misspelled words or missing words if there are any :)**


End file.
